Untold Harry and Voldemort
by Dark Magical Sorcres
Summary: What would have happened if Voldemort had found out Harry was a Horcruxe while they were fighting in the graveyard.
1. Chapter 1

Untold Harry and Voldemort

what if Voldemort found out Harry was a Horcux while they were fighting in the graveyard

chapter 1

Harry could not believe the mess he was in right now. He never thought after Voldemort's rebirth

he would end up getting kidnapped by the man. But that wasn't what confused him, not really. He had expected the Dark Lord to lock him in a dungeon, but instead he was in a bedroom. Nagini, Voldemort's snake, was keeping an eye on him.

He rolled over on to his side to see the snake curled up on the floor.

"_Master is coming this way I think you need to make your self presentable."_ she said in parsel tongue.

"Leave me alone, stupid snake." Harry said turning over to his other side, just as the door opened. Voldemort approached Harry.

"So how has watching him been, Nagini?" asked Voldemort.

"_He's not very nice." _she answered.

"I will take are of it, you may go." The snake left the room. Voldemort then turned to Harry.

"You really should try to treat Nagini better. You're going to be here a while." At this Harry sat up

"Why, what do you want other then to kill me, which you have been trying to do since I was one." Voldemort then took hold of the back of Harry's neck.

"That will be quite enough of that now. Yes, I could have killed you, yes, I could have locked you away somewhere you would never know what the sun felt like. But I chose to let you live for a reason."

"What I want to know is why." repeated Harry.

"Sit down and I will tell you," said Voldemort.

"Do you know what horcruxes are?" asked the Dark Lord.

Harry didn't understand what Voldemort was talking about.

"No, I don't know what you mean." said Harry

"Well, then you will want to listen. Horcuxes are a form of dark magic a person can use to divide the soul. You put the parts into in a case to keep them safe, these parts of the soul are called Horcruxes. I meant to make six, but in the night I tried to kill you for the first time, another one was made and now it rests inside you. That's why you have the scar." Harry found himself speechless.

"No, I don't beleave this, you are lying to me." He said. Voldemort had to laugh.

"This time, I'm afraid that I'm not Dumbledore." Harry found his hands turning into fists, he wanted to attack Voldemort, but decided against it.

"I would advise you not to attack me. We will talk more about this later, for now I think its time for dinner."


	2. Chapter 2

Untold Harry and Voldemort

Chapter 2

Voldemort led Harry to the dining room. Harry looked around and noticed they were alone.

"So, where are your Death Eaters?" Harry asked.

"Home, where they belong. Were you under the impression they lived with me?" Voldemort asked.

"No, I just assumed…" Harry answered.

"Never mind. Come sit down with me," said Voldemort, as he took his seat at the head of the table.

"Come here!" Voldemort said, as he noticed that Harry was still standing there giving him the death glare, "You will do as I tell you, my little Horcrux. If not, I will make this very uneasy for you," said the Dark Lord.

"You've already made things very uneasy for me. I'm living with a family that hates me, and I've almost died several times," Harry responded.

Voldemort took out his wand and muttered a spell, "Silencia!" The spell silenced Harry.

His cloak came to life and grabbed Harry, and pulled the boy close to Voldemort.

"Now listen, my little Horcrux. I will not listen to you complain about your unfair life…This is my house and I hold the cards. Do you understand?" Voldemort said.

Harry nodded and Voldemort lifted the spell and let go of Harry.

"Now, then. If you will sit down…"Voldemort gestured to the seat next to him.

Harry sat down and the food appeared.

"I think we need to discuss future schooling for you. From what I saw today at the graveyard, Hogwarts left a lot to be desired. I have decided to start homeschooling you," Voldemort told Harry.

Harry stopped eating when Voldemort said these things, "What? No! you can't just keep me locked up here forever! "

Voldemort had to laugh, "It amuses me that you think I can't. Have you forgotten who I am, Harry?"

"Of course I haven't forgotten! You killed my mom and dad! Now you expect me to stay here with you?" Harry exclaimed.

"If I remember right, I gave your mother a choice. It wasn't my fault she cared more about you than about herself, "Voldemort said, coolly.

"She did save my life. That wasn't a choice," said Harry.

"Of course it was…the Light side is weak, and yet you still continue to fight for them…and for what? To go home to muggles who don't even love you?" Voldemort said.

"What do you care? You don't love me, either. I figure the Dark Lord would love to see me tormented," said Harry.

Voldemort put one pale, spidery hand on Harry's shoulder, "I care about things that belong to me, and you are something that does."

Harry was angry that Voldemort only thought of him as a possession. He wasn't going to stand for that.

"That's why I'm here? Because I'm your Horcrux?" Harry shouted, "If that's all I will be to you, then know this: I will always hate you!"

Nagini slithered over to Voldemort and climbed up beside his chair and hissed, "I don't like the way he talks to you, Master."

"I know, my pet, but let me handle it," Voldemort said, and he turned back to Harry.

"Well, like it or not, I suggest you begin to get used to the idea," Voldemort told Harry.

"Well, since I am done eating, can I at least leave the table?" Harry asked, sarcastically.

"Yes, you can, but watch it with the sarcasm," Voldemort said.

As Harry left, Voldemort said to himself, _"Well, my little Horcrux…things are about to get interesting…"_


	3. Chapter 3

Untold Harry and Voldemort

Chapter 3

Voldemort retreated to his study.

"So, Nagini, what do you think of our guest so far?" Voldemort asked.

"He's not very nice," said the snake.

"Well don't worry. You will get used to him," Voldemort assured her, "Now, my next step is getting rid of his muggle relatives. Trouble is, getting through the blood wards. I can think about that later. Right now I need to find a way to make the boy mine."

Voldemort came up with an idea. _Of course_, thought Voldemort_, I will make him my son_!

"What do you think, Nagini?" Voldemort pet the snake.

"Of course, Master," Nagini hissed in Parseltongue."

"Right, then. I'm going to see how my horcrux is doing." Voldemort walked down the hall to Harry's room.

He took a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. He saw that Harry was sleeping. He took the boy's arm and saw that it had a wound from where Wormtail had cut it. He used his wand to heal Harry's arm. He let go of Harry and moved away from the bed.

"Don't worry my little horcrux. You're safe here with me," Voldemort whispered.

With a smirk on his face, Voldemort left the room and locked the door.

_He is still young, but, then again, so was I once._


	4. Chapter 4

Untold Harry and Voldemort

Chapter 4

Harry awoke the next morning. He first noticed the room. Everything was silver and green- Slytherin colors. His memory came back; he remembered the graveyard where and Voldemort dueled. He ended up being kidnapped by the man. Now he was in his house.

"Great!" Harry said, aloud.

Nagini slithered into the room.

"Master sent me to get you, child," Nagini hissed.

Harry really didn't like the snake. She was horrible, just like her master. Still, he didn't feel like putting up a fight with her. He followed her to the dining room. Voldemort was already there, waiting for him. He had a copy of _The Daily Prophet _with him.

"Good Morning, Harry. Did you sleep well?" Voldemort asked.

Harry could feel the rage coming. "No! Not at all, considering I was kidnapped!"

Voldemort greeted him with a smile, "Ah, Harry, you do amuse me."

Harry couldn't' believe it. The man was actually finding this funny. Harry wanted to punch him.

"Come, you must be hungry. Sit down," said Voldemort.

Harry walked over and nervously sat down next to Voldemort. Voldemort looked at Harry's shirtsleeves. He took Harry's wrist in his hand, "We will need to get you some decent clothes. These are far too ratty," said Voldemort.

Harry pulled his arm away, "If you expect me to wear stuff like your Death eaters wear, you have another thing coming!"

This was the wrong thing to say. Voldemort took hold of Harry's hair and pulled, "Now, listen here, my little Horcrux, you will do as I say! No Horcrux of mine is going to defy me!" Raising his voice, he added, "Do you _understand_?"

Harry nodded because he wanted Voldemort to let go of his hair.

"Now then, as you probably know, you will not be returning to your relatives," Voldemort explained. "From now on, you will live here with me."

Harry stepped back a little bit, "You're insane!"

"Insane am I? Crucio!" Voldemort aimed his wand at Harry.

Harry fell to the ground, screaming in pain. Voldemort held the spell on him for 2 seconds, and then ended it.

"Stand up," Voldemort commanded.

When Harry did not stand up, Voldemort used wandless magic to make him stand.

"Good, then. Now that you are standing, we need to discuss what I will be teaching you," Voldemort said.

"If you think I will ever kill for you, forget it!" Harry shouted.

"Silencio!" Voldemort silenced Harry, "Now, I will not ask you to kill anyone. Well, only one person. But not yet. What I will be teaching you is Legilimency: How to see into people's minds and how to block them from seeing into yours. The other thing is wandless magic."

Voldemort removed the silencing charm, and Harry's voice returned.

"What are you expecting of me? I'm only fourteen," Harry said.

He felt a pale, spidery hand run through his black hair, "Why that is simple, my little Horcrux. I want for you to be my son."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Harry couldn't believe what he heard. Was Voldemort even more- Oh, no, wait a minute- he was more insane than Harry thought. But this? Asking for Harry to be his son? What was he thinking?

"You can't really be serious about this," said Harry.

"Oh, but I am, Harry. You don't have to go back to your relatives. You can stay with me," said Voldemort.

"Why don't you just kill me? That's what you want to do, isn't it?" Harry said.

"Don't be an idiot, Harry. You now have a part of my soul inside you; therefore, you must be kept protected. What better way to do that then to make you my heir?" Voldemort said.

"Yeah, well, I already have a family, thank you very much," Harry replied.

"If you mean your muggle family, they hate you. I would treat you a lot better."

Nagini slithered over to Harry and wrapped herself around him.

"He is just like you, Master. He reminds me of a younger you," Nagini hissed.

"Yes, Nagini, I know," Voldemort told the snake.

"What did she just say to you?" Harry said, frightened of the snake around his ankles.

"Okay, Nagini, I think that will do. No need to scare Harry any further," Voldemort said.

Nagini let Harry loose.

"She said you remind her of a younger me," Voldemort told Harry.

Harry wanted to tell Voldemort they were nothing alike, but he just ran toward the front door instead.

Voldemort waved his arm, and in a second, a cage came up around Harry.

"Were you planning on going somewhere, my little Horcrux?" Voldemort said.

"Let me out!" Harry yelled.

"No, I think I will keep you in that cage a little longer to think about what you just tried to do. Come, Nagini. Let's go upstairs for a while."

"Hey! What are you doing? Let me out of here!" Harry screamed, but Voldemort and his snake were already headed upstairs.

Harry sunk to the floor in despair.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Harry was beginning to feel bored. He had been stuck in the cage for three hours before Voldemort came back down the stairs. Nagini was still on his master's shoulders.

"So, are you going to let me out or not?" Harry asked.

"Well, that depends on you. Are you going to try to escape again?" Voldemort said.

"No, I won't try to run," said Harry.

"Good, then I will release you."

The cage vanished.

"Now what are you going to do?" Harry wondered.

"Right now you can do whatever you want, but stay inside where I can see you," said Voldemort.

"You're giving me free run of the house?" Harry asked.

"Harry, did you think I would keep you locked in your room all day? No, Harry, I have no intention of doing that to you. You may go anywhere in the house you like, except for my room," Voldemort said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Harry walked around the house until he found Voldemort's library. He wanted to run away, but he wasworried about what Voldemort might do to his friends if he tried. There was also the whole thing about the man wanting Harry to be his son.

Harry wondered if Dumbledore or anyone from Hogwarts was looking for him. Surely they must know he was gone by now. Another thought struck him: He might not ever see Ron and Hermione again. They were the only ones who had been his friends since he was eleven. He also wondered if he would ever have any friends again. Maybe he could make some sort of deal with Voldemort, but then he thought that Voldemort would never go for anything like that. Another idea came to him: Maybe he could sneak into Voldemort's room and kill him in his sleep. He would probably get caught. He knew he had to escape somehow. There was only one way. He made up his mind. It was a risk, but he had to try. He would have to kill Voldemort.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Things had been quiet around the house. Voldemort left Harry alone for most of the day. Harry thought that was good. He thought that would give him some time to work on his plan. He would wait for Voldemort to go to sleep and then sneak into his room and grab his wand. He knew he couldn't ask for his own wand back. Voldemort would get suspicious, so he would have to act natural all day.

He took a book from the shelf and began to read. He felt a hand on his head.

"You were gone for so long, I was beginning to worry," said Voldemort.

Harry turned around to stare at the Dark Lord.

"I just thought I would read something. Could you not sneak up on me like that?" Harry remarked.

"Oh, I am sorry. Have I frightened you, my Horcrux?" Voldemort apologized.

"No, you haven't frightened me. You just startled me is all. "Harry wanted to say something about that name, but he decided against it.

"Well, I do apologize. I see you found the book of wandless magic. A good choice," the Dark Lord smiled.

"So, is this what you will be teaching me?" Harry asked.

"Some of it, yes."

"It's interesting."

"Well, I will leave you to read. If you need me, I will be in my study," Voldemort disappeared into the shadows.

Harry was left to his thoughts. Voldemort wouldn't get the chance to teach him anything, if Harry had a say about it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Harry managed to play it cool for the rest of the day. As far as he knew, Voldemort didn't suspect anything. Then again, the man wasn't easy to read.

"Is there something wrong with your food, Harry?"

Harry looked up to find red scarlet eyes staring at him from across the table.

"No, I'm fine," said Harry.

"Good. Like I said, I won't let my Horcrux starve."

Harry began to eat, nervously, only because he wanted the Dark Wizard to stop staring at him.

As soon as dinner was over, Harry was dismissed to his room. Now all he had to do was to wait until Voldemort went to sleep. Harry climbed into bed and pretended to sleep for a few hours, until half past midnight.

_Voldemort should be asleep by now_, Harry thought. He carefully snuck down the hallway to a door he assumed must be to Voldemort's room. He was right. He opened the door and saw the Dark Wizard asleep. Harry found his wand on the table beside the bed. Harry picked it up, nervously.

_It's now or never_, Harry said to himself. He aimed the wand at the Dark Lord, "Avada Kada!"

Before he could finish, he felt something bite into his leg. He fell to the floor, screaming.

He had forgotten about the snake.

The noise woke Voldemort.


	10. Chapter 10

Untold H and V

Chapter 10

Voldemort found Harry lying on the ground, clutching his leg.

"Nagini, What have you done?" Voldemort asked.

"Boy tried to hurt Master, so Nagini saved him," said the snake.

Voldemort turned to Harry, "What are you doing in here?" he asked.

"Your snake just bit me, and you are asking me why I'm in here?!" Harry shouted.

Voldemort found his wand next to Harry.

"You were attempting to kill me," he said.

"No, I was going to jump out the window. Now, please tell me you can do something about my leg. I'm pretty sure you don't want your Horcrux dying."

"Very well," Voldemort gently picked Harry up and sat him on the bed. He went over to a cabinet and took out a small vial of green liquid.

"Alright," Voldemort said, putting some of the green liquid into the bite.

Harry could feel the pain and the numbness leaving his leg.

"There now, does that feel better?" asked the Dark Wizard.

"Yeah, a lot," said Harry.

"Now, I think we should talk about what was going through your head? Did you honestly think you could get rid of me that easily?" Voldemort said.

Harry didn't know what to say at that moment.

"Well, I had to try," he said.

Voldemort picked up his wand, "Crucio!"

Harry fell to the ground in pain. The curse lasted for two minutes before Voldemort lifted it.

"I think it is time for you to go back to your room," said Voldemort.

"Oh, and before you do, take this…" The Dark Wizard handed him some blue liquid.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"It's a sleeping potion, so there won't be any more incidents tonight."

Harry didn't bother to argue as he took it and went back to his room.

"Well, that was a really bad plan," Harry sighed. He walked over to the bed and got into it, pulling the covers around him. He drank the potion. It began working quickly; Harry felt himself fall asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Harry awoke the next morning to find the Dark Lord in the room, sitting next to his bed.

"Well, I am glad you are awake. I've wanted to talk to you about last night," Voldemort said.

Harry sat up, "Why? Are you going to punish me for trying to escape again?"

"No, I have decided to let that go, but there is another reason I wanted to see you," said the Dark Wizard.

He handed Harry a newspaper that said "Boy Who Lived Missing." Harry put it down, frustrated.

"I have another reason." Voldemort took out a piece of parchment and a quill, "You are going to write a letter to Dumbledore and tell him you have decided to join me. If I see any codes in there, you will have a broken wrist."

"I don't care. You can do what you want. I won't do it," Harry said. Harry's scar burned as Voldemort took hold of his wrist.

"Listen here, my little Horcrux. I have been generous to you lately, but I can change my mind. I could lock you up somewhere you wouldn't know what the sun felt like again."

Voldemort's grip became stronger on Harry's wrist.

"Please let go," Harry begged.

The Dark Wizard released Harry and said, "I do not aim to hurt you, Harry. That is the last thing I want to do, but test my patience and I will. Now, let's begin."

Harry angrily picked up the quill.

"What do you want me to write?"

"Just tell Dumbledore you are happy and that you are being well cared for by me. Tell him that I know the secret about what you are and that if he tries to send anyone after you, I will kill them myself or have them killed."

Voldemort's eyes gleamed and Harry could tell that he was enjoying this plan. Harry began to write while the Dark Wizard watched. Once Harry was done writing, Voldemort took the note.

"I will send this to Dumbledore and we will begin teaching you wandless magic," said the dark Wizard.

"Wait? You are going to start teaching me now?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry. I think it is about time you start learning. I would hate to see good potential go to waste."

Voldemort left the room, and closed the door. Harry was left wondering how much longer he could hold out before he lost it. He lay down on the bed.

"I can't take it," he said. "Please someone come take me out of here."


End file.
